


Lost in Time

by Terasedward



Category: Megaman NT Warrior, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Action, Depressive, Dramatic, Emotional, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terasedward/pseuds/Terasedward
Summary: Over 100 years have passed. Netto and his friends are no more than story what people tells to their children at nights.Or... They were, before young boy Gouki, with his friends, finds old Personal Terminal from the ruins of house. From there starts a amazing adventure, that will be written to the history.---Cover Art: http://puu.sh/uLF3k/cf5af5f4de.jpg





	1. Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to read my first Rockman.EXE story! I hope you enjoy it!  
> Few things before I let you start!  
> \---  
> This story includes a lot my and my friends' characters. Because of this in every note in the start of the chapter lets you know what characters are mine/friends and not original characters from the series.  
> \---  
> Characters that belongs to me/my friends in this chapter are:  
> Gouki, Atsumi, Shun, Thunderman
> 
> Note: This Thunderman is not same we know from the original series. To get idea how Thunderman looks, check this: https://puu.sh/soRt8/ef5581e1ff.jpg  
> This design is still "classic robot master" design so I will update this once his navi version is done. :)  
> \---  
> This is only opening chapter now, so it's short. Sorry about that. If people shows interest in this story I will start to update it more always when my translator translates next chapter for us!
> 
> With smile, I hope you enjoy!

The voices of three children are echoing from mossy stones. On the pool of water, small feeble waves keep brushing on the edges of the short coastline. Soon the voices of the children start to get stronger and in no time a boy managed to climb on top of the rocky sand hill, smirking victoriously as he does so.  
”Why you guys are always so slow!”, the boy yelled, raising his hands up into the air as a mark of boredom of kinds. Soon another boy who was out of breath and a tad bit shorter appeared on the bottom of the hill. ”We'll see about that!”, he answered and after catching his breath the boy started climbing up after the first one.

”Be careful boys!”, a voice spoke out loudly and soon after a girl showed up bit further away from the rest. She didn't seem to be very thrilled about the little tag game of theirs on the coastline. ”When you are able to get over here we can go explore the ruins.”, the boy on top of the rockery said, taunting the others with a smug smile on his face as he took few steps backwards to start climbing down the other side of the rocky hill.

Without looking at where he's going, the boy didn't notice the clumsy pile of small rocks in the rockery, making it crumble under his step. In no time the small crumbling escalated into an elevator of sliding rocks under his foot escorted by the boy's surprised screams as he kept sliding down the rocky hill. Rockery that broke down right under his feet leaded into the cavern that now had been exposed.  
”Gouki!”, the boy who was climbing towards the top yelled with scared tone in his voice as he picked up his pace. Soaring up the hill, he watched out for unstable footing and at the same time trying to take a glimpse into the black void of the hole where even evening sun wasn't allowed to shine its rays. The earlier rock slide had raised up clouds of powdered minerals that filled the air, deepening the darkness around the hole, making his attempts of seeing anything at all utterly useless.

”Oww...”, the boy whom was called Gouki whimpers as he stands up to see where he had ended to. Gouki couldn't see a thing so he took his backpack from his back and rummaged its interiors, managing to find a flashlight that he had taken with him just in case. Around him were only stones, mossy pieces of old crumbling houses and other little things that were of no use for him. In the ground the sand was moist and the stones were more mossy than the ones on the top.

”Gouki! Are you okay!? Answer me!”, the yelling above Gouki managed to point his gaze to the opening from where he had dropped down. ”I'm fine! Try to come up with how I can get out of here guys!”, he answered and took a better look around his surroundings in hope of finding another exit.

A little bit above from where he was standing there was a small crack and he thought that'd be the best place to dig himself up from. So did Gouki think as he started to climb up the steep ground ravaged by the earlier landslide. ”Shun! Atsumi! I found one crack from here, come over here and try to dig it open from outside!”, Gouki called his friends before he placed down his flashlight and backpack next to himself as he started to throw stones and rubble out of his way. One after another he was able to see more and more of dim last shining rays of late evening sun, hearing his friends working hard on the other side of the stone wall.

After a little while Gouki's attention was stolen by a deep dark red machinery that had been exposed under the rocks as he threw away some rubble and stopped his little excavation towards the freedom, taking the machinery in his hands carefully. It was a tad bit bigger than a mobile phone and it's small screen had cracked a bit. The machine seemed to be in a bad shape and most likely broken.  
”L..INK...P..E..T_EX?”, Gouki spelled the faded letters slowly from above the screen in the light of his flashlight, trying to clean up the device from all the rubble and dust.

”Gouki?”, he was startled and brought back to the current situation by Shun's voice putting the device down onto the backpack and continuing to dig his way outside. ”Keep going! I just found something interesting.”, Gouki answered to his friend, continuing to move the stones and rubble away, dropping them deeper down to the cavern. Soon he was able to see light and smell the fresh air.  
”Gouki! Thank god!”, the girl, Atsumi said when she saw her friend finally getting out from the rocky hole fine and dandy with exception of few bruises and scratches there and there. Gouki took his backpack and flashlight, without forgetting the old machine behind him, as he went back outside to his friends. He turned off the flashlight, stuffing it into his backpack before showing the deep red mystery machine that he found to his friends.

”Look at this, it's a ”PET”, but I've never seen one like this before on anyone.”, Gouki explained as Atsumi and Shun curiously examined the machine. ”It looks beaten up, it probably got broken and thrown away by someone ages ago.”, Shun announced his speculations as he straightened himself up and wiped off dirt on his hands onto his clothes. Atsumi seemed to agree with Shun judging from her nodding. ”Throw it away and lets get going. We can go explore the abandoned mansion some other day. We must get home and make sure that you're fine!”, the girl speaks his mind in a worried tone in her voice, but Gouki doesn't seem to care about girl's words at all. His attention was fixated onto the machine he had found. 

Without a word Gouki sat down and set down the beaten up box on his lap and took a machine of about the same size from his backpack. It was a square-shaped object just like the deep red one he had just found, but still so much different compared to it's predecessor. The same word ”PET” was written on Gouki's blue-yellow device.  
”What you're doing? Thinking about asking from Thunderman if he knows anything?”, Shun asked when he saw what his friend was up to. ”Yeah, I think he'll recognize what model we're dealing with and when these were produced.”, Gouki answered to his friend's question, raising the machine in front of his own face.

”Thunderman, we found an old PET. Can you examine it if I link you to it? It might be busted though.”, Gouki asked and the character on the screen opened its eyes, now looking at Gouki. ”If its not broken I should be able to inspect its data.”, the character answered with a calm voice. The boy nodded and pulled a cord from the top of his device, setting down his own PET before picking up the old pet from his lap into his hands. It took Gouki some time to find the corresponding hole for the cord from the old model but he finally did find it and linked the two machines with it. ”All ready, you can begin Thunderman.”  
Thunderman nodded, disappearing in a flash from the screen of the blue-yellow machine. The trio turned around to monitor the black-red PET device that was held by Gouki. For a while there was a deep silence, but suddenly the black-red PET started to react by crackling a bit.

”The place is wrecked, I'm not sure if I can find anything before its fixed. I don't know how much information have been lost in this kind of destruction, but its still possible to fix this.”, Thunderman's voice echoes from Gouki's PET device. The boy nodded and smirked.  
”We're taking it home and make dad fix it! My little brother has been whining for ages about wanting a PET so maybe by reprogramming we'll get this one working.”, Gouki says and was just about to pull the cord off as the red-black device started to crackling again.

It was as if he was hearing words. Gouki moved his head closer to the device to hear better, noticing that the screen tried to turn on. Shun and Atsumi ducked back down closer to the machine to hear better what crackling was hiding underneath.

”En..”, a quiet, ragged voice could be faintly heard within the crackling that was drowning it out.  
”Enzan..”


	2. The Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this chapter that belongs to me are;  
> Gouki, Shun, Atsumi, Emori, Thunderman, Galeman, Frostwoman, Hironobu, Featherman  
> //Pardon me about outlook of text. I'm used to use backspace to make text more clear and fitting, but AO3 doesn't support that yet. :/

”Do you understand that you are not supposed to go there! Something seriously bad could have happened to you guys!”, angry, yet worried woman's scolding voice sounded inside a house. Night had fallen upon the land a long time ago. Roundish woman was standing tapping her foot in front of a couch, where the child trio was sitting, bowing their heads down from embarrassment. The angry frown on the woman's face started to melt away accompanied by a deep sigh, turning her now gentle glance at Gouki.  
”I'm glad that nothing happened but promise me that you won't go there again. Its really dangerous.”, the woman said in much softer voice, coated with a worrying tone as she crouched in front of Gouki. All three children nodded, letting her know that they understood and so the woman stood up, fluffing up Gouki's brown hair. The boy's little bruises were treated and fixed.

”Now you three will go for a bath and then straight to the bed. Even if you are on a holiday it doesn't mean that you can stay up all night. I'm calling Shun's and Atsumi's parents that they're staying the night here.”, the woman said, her light blue dress fluttering as she waddled to her PET.  


The trio looked at each others for a short while before they stormed upstairs to Gouki's room. Shun and Atsumi sat down on the blue fur rug. ”I can go to the bath first. I want to visit my dad's laboratory first anyways before mom makes us to go sleep.”, Gouki said while he rummaged the insides of his closet for fresh pair of clothes for himself.  
”You'll better tell us what your dad has done to the PET. Maybe navi is already hundreds of years old and knows who knows what!, Shun said and took his PET out of his backpack. Atsumi did the same. ”And I'm sure that Frostwoman, Thunderman and Galeman also want to know more about him.”, Atsumi continued to her brother's sentence.  
”Absolutely.”, clear and firm maid's voice answered from Atsumi's terminal. ”Its pretty neat to meet new navis.”, gentle man's voice agreed to the maid's statement from Shun's PET. Gouki smiled and banged the doors of the closet shut, turning towards his friends.

”I will tell you guys if anything comes up. If father gets PET fixed, my brother will have it so don't worry, there will be lots of time to get to know each others.”, Gouki answered with a dumb grin on his face, he threw his backpack to the floor and took out his PET. ”Yeah, it's not like it would run away from us.”, Thunderman answered with a small smile. Gouki walked to his desk, installing his PET on a charging device on it, leaving it on.

Rattling and sounds of tinkering could be heard from the basement of the house. In front of a desk was sitting a young man wrinkling and frowning his face as he was fixing a small device. Only light in the room came from a lamp on his desk.  


”Did you find anything?”, man asked keeping his gaze at the broken down device in front of him that he was fixing. ”Nothing, it might be that all the information has been destroyed during an accident.”, a voice answered to him from the white-black PET that was lying around on the table. The man didn't answer to it and continued working on the device part by part. He also replaced the damaged case to a new similar one to keep the old appearance because he liked it.  
”We cannot do much. I've done what I can. If the data cannot be found the only thing we can do is to try to install a new operating system. Thanks anyways Featherman.”, he stated at last to his navi, putting down the PET he had fixed after plugin it in to a charger.  
”It's a shame. I would've liked to hear stories from hundreds of years ago.”, Featherman said as he appeared back to the screen of the white-black PET. He was rather small black-white navi, wings decorating his back and ears.  
”Me too.. I would've been able to learn so much about the original PETs.”, the man answered with a little bit annoyed tone in his voice as he started typing on a computer on the desk that the repaired PET has been plugged in to.

”Father, did you get the PET fixed?”, Gouki's voice sounded clear behind the steel door before opening it. The boy wearing a bathrobes was standing on the doorway and staring at his father's back. The man turned around to his son as the door opened and shook his head.  
”We managed to repair the PET but we didn't find anything from the inside with Featherman. All data probably got destroyed within the time. I was just about to start reprogramming it.”, he answered to his son's question before turning back to the computer, continuing his work.  


”That cannot be! We clearly heard a voice of navi talking!”, Gouki answered and stepped inside the room, letting the door close behind him. He jogged to his father's side, taking the red-black PET to his hands.  
”Are you sure? It might've been only static noise created because of short-circuiting.” The boy's father asked, stopping working on the computer, leaning back on the chair as he looked at his son.  
”Yeah, I'm sure! The voice was certainly crackling but we all heard it clearly saying _'Enzan'_.”, Gouki insisted and tried to start up the PET as he did when it was found. The screen lit up as it should. Yet, there was no navi on the screen and there seemed to be no information. It was like a brand new PET that was waiting for its new navi and owner.  


” _Enzan?_ That doesn't sound even remotely familiar.”, Gouki's father stated and followed his son's crumby face that was concentrated on staring at the screen with great effort.  
”Navi still exists, I'm sure about it. It was speaking and we heard it!”, Gouki argued confidently. The man let out a small sigh and shook his head a bit. ”Featherman searched the whole terminal but couldn't find anyone or anything. He definitely would've found something if there was---”  
”Hey! Answer me, I know you are there. Who or what is Enzan? Tell us!”, Gouki started talking, fully ignoring his father. He had found this PET abandoned, heard a navi's voice and definitely wanted to get it fixed. Yet, PET stayed quiet.

Gouki was about to give up, maybe the data had really been destroyed and what they heard was just the little bits that were left of the navi that once was in this PET. But suddenly he heard the same voice again.  
”En.. zan. Enzan, answer me..”, the voice that he had heard before sounded still weak. As the PET started talking even Gouki's father stood up to see its monitor. ”Featherman, get back there and find the source of the voice.”, he commanded. Featherman nodded and disappeared again from his PET. The man didn't believe that his navigator could find anything but now he had clearly heard talking too. There must be something in there, something that they didn't notice before.

Navi made its way to the other terminal and stepped in. However, he didn't see anything at first. PET was completely fine so Featherman didn't understand what he had not noticed before. After exploring by flying around for a while he ended up finding a small control panel that was hidden behind few weird data pillars.  
Featherman hesitated for a moment before trying to access the panel only to notice that it requires a password. Navi shook his head and proceeded into guessing the password.  
”We have a problem, I found some kind of control panel but it has been locked with a password.”, Featherman announced. Gouki's father mumbled something for a while alone before turning to his computer, leaving the PET on his son's hands. The man started to browse through the little information they managed to get out of the PET before, searching if there was anything that could solve their problem.

”Try 20000419”, the man said at last, rising up from his computer towards the PET to see what Featherman was doing. Featherman questioned for a while how his operator might've guessed the password but without a question he proceeded into typing it on the control panel. After that a weird thing appeared behind the panel. Bubble that had something.. or someone inside it. It was shattered into pieces but with closer inspection one could say that it was a navi, without a doubt.  


”I think we have found the source of the voice.”, Featherman said and tried to touch the bubble, activating a defense mechanic that knocked him up to an unexpected flight. ”Ouch!”, he cried out, landing down with a thump and stood back up, staring at transparent figure that was in pieces, enclosed inside a bubble. ”It's protected by some kind of barrier. I haven't seen anything like this before.” Featherman stated. ”But it isn't in the best shape, that's probably why the shield has appeared.”  


”Okay, it seems like it's data is still safe, but in parts. Mark the place and then you can come back to your PET. I will start trying to restore it.” Gouki's father answered to his navi as he nodded to his son, smiling. Gouki was thrilled about the finding and set the PET down. ”Cool! I cannot wait!”

\---

Night passed by peacefully. The first rays of sun blinded Gouki's eyes, at which time he pulled blanket over his head. Shun and Atsumi were sleeping next to the bed on the mattresses in a deep state of sleep.  
”Gouki! Gouki!”, clear and energetic voice disturbed Gouki's sleep even more than the bright sun and soon a white haired little kid dressed in a pajamas ran to the room. ”Gouki! Wake up, now!”, boy was yelling in excited way and jumped on his big brother's bed, using it as a trampoline. ”I finally get my own PET! Come, come!”, he almost screamed in excited manner and Gouki was mumbling in the bed, clearly being annoyed by the commotion.  


”Yeah yeah, let it go..”, Gouki answered half-asleep before the happenings of yesterday came to his mind out of blue. He pounced up from between his sheets, turning his gaze on his brother. ”Dad managed to restore the navi!?”, he asked, staring at his little brother who nodded as an answer.  
”It will be my navi! It's so cool! Much cooler than Thunderman or Featherman!”, Gouki's little brother looked like he was about to blow up from excitement, he jumped down from the bed, ran out of the room and then down the stairs.  


”Hey, wait Emori!”, Gouki yelled to his brother, now fully awake. Shun and Atsumi had gotten up to a sitting position, rubbing their eyes and wondering what just happened in the room. However, Gouki didn't wait for his friends, but got up from the bed and ran after his brother towards their father's laboratory in the basement.  
The laboratory was quiet when Gouki opened the door and saw his father standing in between two chambers on a computer, typing something. On the other side of the furthest away being chamber was standing his father's navi, who turned his head toward the boy who had barged into the room. Featherman wasn't very bulky, being almost the height of Gouki. Gouki's little brother was bouncing behind his father, next to the chamber, so that he could see what's happening inside. He was too short to see what is happening without bouncing up and down.  


”Emori said that you managed to restore the navi?”, Gouki clarified, as his little brother had told him before as he moved in closer to the chamber. Gouki stopped in front of the chamber, studying the navi that was inside it.  
”Yes, I believe that he has been completely restored but his data was almost completely ruined so it might take a while for him to wake up.”, their father answered, also turning towards the navi that is resting in the chamber.

This navi wasn't even close to the navis Gouki had seen within his life. Navi's head was protected by red-white helmet, his eyes were covered by dark visor and under the helmet was released a fabulously long hair that covered the floor of the chamber under navi. Navi's red chest was decorating a white-black logo, like a bolt of lightning and the same logo was on the back of his hands too.  


”Isn't he cool!”, Emori's, his little brother's voice waked him back up to the reality. His brother dragged a stool next to the chamber, climbing on it to see inside better. Gouki nodded that he thought so too. Without a doubt, the navi was quite the sight.  
”He must be really strong! I will be the best Net Battler ever!”, Emori was still excited. He kept inspecting the navi with his eyes as he waited eagerly for his awakening. Gouki was thinking how long his brother had been awaken, awaiting and disturbing his father.  
”He might be just a basic navigator too. All navis don't fight.”, Emori's brother said out loud, smirking a bit. Gouki was excited, but tried to contain himself as well as he can.

Then, the thing that they've waited for happened. Navi moved, only a bit at first though. Then he started to mumbling and shuffling around more before waking up. He rose up, hitting his head on the transparent cover, getting him to fall back down as he held his head. Father of the boys was now too inspecting the awakening of the navi as he stood next to his youngest son.  


”Take it easy and rest as much as you need. I am Hironobu.”, the father of the boys introduced himself calmly in order to help navi to calm down. Waking up in a stuffy chamber must've startled the navi. Navi lowered his arm from top of his head and scanning everyone whom had stared him one at a time before his sight locked into Emori who was next to Hironobu.  
”En.. Enzan?”, Navi asked uncertainly. When Hironobu was sure that the navi would be calm, he opened up the chamber's cover so that the navi could sit down. Featherman was ready for any emergency that could happen. Emori was about to blow up from excitement but stayed next to his father.

”I am Emori! You will be my navi! What's your name?”, little white haired kid introduced himself to the navi with his green eyes sparkling.  
”I..? I.. am Blues.”, navi uttered, still confused. He didn't get anything that was happening. How did he end up here and who are all these people?  
”It is nice to meet you Blues, I'm happy that we managed to restore you.”, Hironobu greeted Blues and patted Emori's head. ”You must be really confused, but don't worry. You're safe here.”, he continued. Emori smiled broadly to Blues. Gouki had stood quiet during the whole situation. Something didn't feel right, that navi felt different from the one he and other people that he knew had. Who had abandoned Blues? The PET was clearly still fine when that had happened.

”Where am I.. ? And what happened? Where is master Enzan?”, Blues asked, shaking his head. He was still tired and all this felt like it was just messing with his head even more.  
”You're in my laboratory, in my home. My oldest son Gouki found you from an rock slide with his friends and brought you here. I don't know what had happened and we don't know who is this Enzan.”, Hironobu explained smiling slightly before his face got serious. ”But we know that you can't find him anymore. I have estimated that your PET model is almost 100 years old. Enzan, who is probably your operator, has for sure perished within the time.. I am sorry.”, the man resumed. It felt like every word he said was taking Blues even further away from them.

_No.. That can't be. Enzan can't be.. No!_ , Blues thought in terror, he raised his hand to his head, trying to understand. _100 whole years? That cannot be.._ , he tried to process the information.

”Is this a joke of Rockman's and Netto's..? Isn't that right? Haha, very funny.”, Blues mumbled, hoping that he was right. That Enzan would enter the room soon with Netto and everyone else just to see his stunned face.  
Emori was quieted from the seriousness of the situation, even though he was still young, when he saw how Blues was behaving. He didn't know what to say. The same goes for his brother, Gouki.  
”Blues... It wasn't a joke. I truly found you from rock slide, inside a broken down mansion that is on beach of a lake. Even the place I found you at told us that you've ended up there hundreds of years ago. The mansion itself had been empty for ages.”, Gouki confirmed his father's words. He felt bad to see Blues' shock. What had happened for Blues to end up in there? Had Enzan abandoned Blues or was it something else?  
Blues shook his head in disbelief, as if he was trying to make everything around him fade away and go back to the moment when he was last time awake. For no effect.

”This must be hard for you. Rest for now. You'll be able to move around my laboratory and the house materialized and maintained. Dimensional field's borders ends to our house's fences. You can join our company when you feel like it.”, Hironobu explained and turned off the computer between the chambers. He guided his youngest son away from the stool to his big brother.  
”Let Blues awaken in privacy. You can get to know him later Emori.”, father of the boys said and Gouki turned towards the door, still following Blues, who was still quiet of the shock, with his gaze. Navi looked like he was lost, like a child in middle of a weird city without his parents.

And Blues felt just like that. He had woken up to the unknown without knowing what had happened. Gouki, Hironobu, Emori and Featherman moved towards the door in a small line. Blues was able to hear Emori's reluctant voice, but voices were like distant whispers to his ears. A squeak of opening door didn't make the sitting navi waver even a bit. When the door closed, he was alone. Alone in middle of the unknown.  
_What do I do now?_


End file.
